between gods and wizards
by Head of Slytherin House
Summary: This is the story of a young wizard who after two years at Hogwarts, on summer vacation, discovers that he is not the only special in the family, his younger brother turns out to be a demigod. (The first chapters will narrate the protagonist's experiences in Hogwarts and much later he will arrive at the Mestizo camp)
1. Chapter 1

This story was first written in Spanish and then translated in English using google translator, so I apologize for any mistakes there in the writing.

The first time we had indications of the existence of wizards and witches was when Zeus found a bird capable of controlling thunder flying near Olimpus, some time later we learned that it was called Thunderbird. My younger brother, as usual, was enraged by the fact that this thing had invaded his domains, Hera was a little happy for the annoyance of her husband, Poseidon and Hades if they were curious to know what the creature was, Athena wanted to study it , being she the goddess of knowledge could not accept that there was something on earth that she did not know, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Hephaestus and I could not be less interested in the bird, Artemis wanted to then hunt her, Apollo only towards haikus, Ares wanted her as a pet and Hermes was quiet but with a serious expression.

After the initial scandal calmed down a new one with Hera accusing Zeus of infidelity and having begotten that "beast" as he called her, her husband denied it and accused Hermes of being responsible for the animal, since he had dominion over the animals. birds, obviously offended and so continued the fight to which each Olympic joined one by one, the exception was Hestia who tried to calm everyone.

Hermes, forgetting the accusation of Zeus, tried to exercise his dominion over the bird to know more about her but did not respond, that was worrying, a bird that did not respond to a bird god, however small the domain was, no It was nothing to laugh at. Then Zeus tried, being god of the heavens and the reason that would respond more to him but it didn't work either.

Hades suggested capturing her and thinking more carefully to do, as if that idiot could think of a good idea, this was not going to end at all well. And as I said this happened at the moment when Artemis tensed her bow, the animal was already creating a storm around her and shooting lightning, it took two hours for her, and although she doesn't like to say it, with Apollo's help they managed to tear it down. Hades locked her in a pretentious gold cage, placed her in the throne room. There we discussed what to do with the animal without reaching a resolution, we decided to leave the issue settled until the next meeting to consider the options.

As always the idiot of Hades could not have a good idea, when we met again the creature was dead according to Artemis for lack of food and food, apparently this bird was not like the monsters that we used to die if they died of hunger and they left a corpse when they did, Athena took it to "study it."

There were still questions about the creature and Hermes proposed that Artemis and her hunters try to find where it came from and if there were more of them. The meeting continued normally with fights and discussions.

After a week Artemis said that she found a whole community of those things in Arizona, but when we went we found nothing, Zeus got angry with her thinking that he was trying to trick her, her typical paranoilla, and she looked like she had been stabbed, had an expression of incredulity and I take as a mission to repair his pride in finding the birds, he practically became obsessed with it.

The second time we found that we found indications of the magical world was when I found in a forest some strange tubers that I didn't recognize and that was impossible, it was the damn goddess of fertility and harvest. I decided to take them and what happened surprised me, that thing had a face and I was screaming very loudly, I tried to calm her down or exercise my dominion in her, but the same thing happened with Hermes and Zeus, she didn't answer.

When I took it to Olympus in a pot and showed it to my brothers, everyone had their separate opinion: Aphrodite wanted to destroy that thing by saying that it is horrible and disgusting is nothing more than an offense to my domain , of course I refused, Ares wondered how to use it as a weapon, Dionicio insisted on trying to ferment it to make a drink, Athena wanted to study it, Hephaestus was indifferent, as was Artemis, Hades (he could not care less what happened to me, that was reciprocal) and Hera, Apollo was as eager to understand him as I, Poseidon, Zeus and Hermes seemed worried, Zeus rather irritated than worried.

When I guided them to where I had found the plant, the others had already disappeared, I knew that they could not have walked because the one I had did not. I decided to leave it in my temple to try to cultivate it and know more about it but when I left it and returned it had disappeared, this was an insult not only for not being able to understand a plant, but because someone entered into MY TEMPLE and robbed me, also according to Athena the corpse of the bird also disappeared. This would not stay that way and Zeus agreed, in the next few weeks we were almost the twelve Olympians looking for land and sea over these things.

In a short time Hades found a kind of revived corpse (for once he does something useful), Poseidon a type of crocodile that looked like a log (N / T: it's a Dugbog), Athena found a community of giant spiders and Zeus a horses Eight-legged (N / T: it is an Aethonan), but all the findings disappeared. After finding the eight-legged horse we already had someone to accuse and we immediately left Asgard, we all knew that Odin had one of those horses. He was accused of invading our domains, he denied everything, obviously, but none, except for Ares, wanted a war between pantheons, so we only threatened him, but he tried to accuse us by saying that he found Hippogriffs near Asgard, he even had one captured. If the Nordics did not do this, then who? We take the Hippogriff back to Olympus.

We were all tired of this and had to put up so that the twelve, whether they wanted to or not, began to search across the US for any trace of creatures or objects that are not of our pantheon but this time we found nothing at the beginning , after a month Apollo came to us quite high and surprised, he said he found something very big and we would not believe it until we saw it, we hid like mortals and guided us to an alley in New York, touched some brick on the ground (N / T: not very original, I know) and the wall opened in front of him, behind it there was a street full of people with shops that although they were surprising, one had a floating sign and another sold animals that were obviously magical, the most Incredible were the mortals there, in addition to their outdated clothing and according to Aphrodite totally horrible , all radiated power but one very different from that of the gods or their demigod children. We were all shocked, now I understand why Apollo had that expression.

Athena suggested staying hidden and investigating as much as we could to then meet at the Olympus and compare discoveries. I walked the whole street until I found a herbalist, there they had the most exciting plants to the most horrible, selling shoots of something called "Boxing Willow" that almost broke my finger, another thing they had was the "Devil's Loop" that they kept in boxes isolated from the light, apparently they were afraid of him, I tried to take some but they used a different kind of money from Drachma, I could not erase it, it was not Hermes, and I would not ask Hades for anything dead, even if he is the god of wealth whatever.

When we returned to Olympus almost everyone had something with them, Dionisio got a liquor called Wiski de Fuego and was complaining about a "Butter Beer" that apparently had no alcohol, Ares, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus found nothing of interest, Apollo got a couple of toads with which music is supposed to be made, Zeus obtained a broom with which he can fly, we laughed almost everyone, Poseidon did not find anything, Hades dedicated himself to summoning "Galleons", as the money of those was called mortals, and give them to my brothers, Artemis also found nothing like Hera, and finally Athena brought two dozen books that Hermes stole.

According to these books, those mortals were "magicians," and to be honest, everyone was surprised by their apparent powers, they could transform into animals and some in any person, they could fly using brooms or by themselves (this angered Zeus a lot), they also had fortune tellers who gave prophecies according to what Apollo read, others read the mind or protected it, they could teleport what they called "Apparition", they could transform others into animals and erase memories, they were practically miniature gods. Athena read three books at the same time fascinated with matters such as potions, charms and transfigurations, according to her they had potions for almost everything, as one of love (imagine the face of indignation of Aphrodite), also according to a book of stories they had something called the "Deathly Hallows" and I didn't miss the opportunity to make fun of Hades about it. A few of us took a few books to know more about these of these magicians, I had one called "Thousand Magic Herbs and Fungi," Dionysius lazily took a history book while he was drinking that drink in the colic, passing a couple of pages opened the eyes with surprise and spit what he had in the mouth towards the face of Hephaestus, he showed us a page that explained the origin of his world and his gods, in an illustration he could see Hecate next to Odin, Isis, Heka, and others Two gods that I didn't know but looked like Native Americans.

Zeus shouted the name of Hecate so loud that the whole sky trembled with lightning, in addition to being angry at Odin's deception, we were more focused on Hecate's betrayal, we sent her to call as quickly as possible. When I arrive we shout an answer, apparently she two or three centuries ago I believe together with other magic gods to these magicians as an attempt to escape the dominion of destinies and our authority, and apparently I achieve it halfway, I only achieve to create a pantheon, with a mixture of different creatures and monsters of different pantheons, where something similar to us happened with our Roman counterparts, while she was in her counterpart she was free of destiny but she still had to be present as Hecate in Olympus. Zeus almost threw a lightning bolt at that moment for such audacity, how dare she ?, Hermes reasoned with everyone arguing that nobody needed a war between pantheons and ordered the traitor to wait outside, he looked at us with a serious face Absolute and said we cannot start a war with her for offending her, if they did not realize those magicians are more powerful than the demigods, besides she has the support of Odin who is the ruler of an entire pantheon, she will undoubtedly be supported For all his army of Einherjer and gods, you have to be cautious in this situation, you can't just attack her father . Although I did not like it, we were right, we were at a disadvantage, we decided to leave the subject slowly until we knew what to do, we delivered to Hecate everything we had achieved in the magic shops.

It had been two months since the revelation of the wizards' existence, we all remained vigilant in case of any interaction of them with our pantheon, Zeus was particularly violent since he had shot down witch barks and wizards flying with his brooms, which gave him many reprimands from Hera and Hermes who kept insisting on leaving them alone. But that changed when we saw that a demigod arrived at the door of the mestizo camp and what we knew immediately was a magician, apparently they were half brothers ... we could see the veins in Zeus's neck swollen with anger.

N / A: this whole story was a practice of writing on my part as well as illustrating a bit how I see the challenge I wrote recently, if you are interested you can find it on my profile since it was uploaded as a story is called "between gods and wizards. "

Why Demeter? I don't have a particular reason, I think it was because it's never very prominent in the fros crossovers of these two franchises.


	2. two years before

I make a clarification that my mother tongue is not the groin and that little or nothing is of this language, this is just a translation that I am sure will have many mistakes, but I hope you can forgive me.

* * *

**_two years before the first chapter_**

Mom was serving breakfast when I heard the mail letters fall, got up from my chair and went to her to give them to mom. Alex, my brother, was sitting next to the chair he occupied, I doubted he would pay attention to what was going on around him just sitting, moving restlessly.

-Alan, what do the letters say? - That was mom, still preparing the toast for breakfast, she was tilting her head from the kitchen that was next to the dining room and a little further on the door of the apartment where the letters were.

-All bills, mom- he answers as he checked them, one was the electricity bill, another was the water bill, and five more he didn't understand what they were for, one got my attention, he had a stamp on it, he didn't have a bill but neither is a common letter because: 1) nobody uses letters and 2) had no sender.

-Leave them in the hall and come here to eat- I listened, leaving them aside and forgetting them.

We had already finished breakfast, and Mom already left Alex at school, I was resting in my room reading the last book of a saga that includes the principles of the holidays, my brother and I went to different schools, Alex studied in one to Troubled children and I a normal one, hers started a week before the end of summer.

I heard the door of the apartment open, mom had probably arrived, I listened as I left my bag on the floor, stopped paying attention and concentrated on reading, I was already facing the Regent Lord in the tower of his palace, both pushing hard metal stakes that were held in the air by the force of their powers, the five were giving all their strength to distract him, while two went behind with their obsidian axes to nail them in the back when ...

I heard mom let out a little scream, I released the book at that moment and ran to know what was happening, mom was at the door holding the strange letter from today to the morning, on the other side of the open door was a guy dressed in the Stranger way than ever seen: he will have a kind of pale violet robe that covered up to his feet and a small, circular hat that did not cover his entire head, he was saying something to Mom.

-Miss Wilson, please forgive the intrusion, there was an error when sending the letters of acceptance of Hogwarts, it would be assumed that I would come to explain everything but apparently his address was poorly grouped and arrived before me.

I walked slowly to the house phone to call the police, it was obvious that the guy was crazy, I could not see the face of mom but I imagined that I was worried about this subject, it was strange for me not to move or talk to make He left, the guy turned to me and looked at me, I stand still.

-He must be young Alan, nice to meet you, I am August Mungst, an employee of the Ministry of British Magic I came here for ... - my mother interrupted him before he finished speaking.

-Alan go to your room and do not go out, I have things to talk to this man- the tone of his voice makes it clear that he had to obey.

I was in my room for twenty minutes, worried that this guy would take something from Mom, I knew that if she decided to stay alone with him it was because I was sure that nothing bad would happen but I would not avoid being worried. The door of my room opened and I turned to see who was the one who opened, Mom is looking at me with a look I had not seen before, I did not know if it was worry or if I was dejected.

\- Honey, come with me, I have a lot to talk to you about.

I take her with her to the living room where the subject from before was sitting in a chair in front of the table with fingers interlaced and looking directly at us.

-Alan I want you to listen carefully I know it will seem ridiculous what he says but wait for it to end, please.-

Friend for a moment but he sent me to the other side of the table waiting for him to start.

-Please forgive my hasty presentation from before, your mother has explained the situation to me clearly. First let me introduce myself again. I am August Mungst, an employee of the Ministry of British Magic. I came here to explain everything necessary about the magical world to start your school at the Hogwarts school of magic and sorcery. I know it may seem ridiculous but let me show you that I am telling the truth - at that moment he put his hand on the sleeve of his robe and took out a wooden stick, pointed it at a glass in front of him, moved it quickly and after a small light the glass was transformed into a metal cup.

I would stay still without knowing what to say I think my brain stopped working until I paid true attention to what I had said ... magic, I had seen it and he said it, it was magic and he talked about a school. All my amazement and emotion must have been reflected on my face by the guy smiled and continued talking.

-I see that I have your attention, I will continue. As I told your mother there was an error when cataloging your address and the letter arrived earlier, I was supposed to arrive before explaining everything in detail but seeing the situation it is better to move on to the following it is obvious that you have questions and it is My duty you answer.

\- Will I really learn magic? Am I a wizard, a sorcerer? What is the difference? How many there are? How is this supposed to work? - I was going to continue asking questions but the subject interrupted me again.

-Well I think it was a mistake, I hardly understood the first two questions, you speak very fast. I will start with the basics: there is a Spanish magic society all over the world, each country has its own magical government and also distributed throughout the world are the magic schools that teach young wizards and witches the different subjects they need to learn to In his life, the main schools are Hogwarts, Ilvermorny, The Durmstrang Institute, Beauxbatons, Castelobruxo, Mahotokoro and Ouagadou. You attended Hogwarts in Scotland. - The man paused to deal with what he said, you observe with wide eyes only interested in what came out of your mouth.

-Wait a second, Scotland, that's far away, isn't there one here in the United States?

-Yes, but I am afraid that you will not be able to go because of how he died in Britain, his name was registered on the Hogwarts admission list, but there are no obligations of concern, with the Red Flu you can travel instantly from here to there in seconds .

I was fascinated with what he said, I didn't know what that Red Flu was but I could move from one place to another on the planet that was definitely incredible. I had a smile that stretched all over my face of just imagining everything I would learn, I turned to see my mom but I would stay still when I saw her face, she would smile but at the same time she looked at me worried.

-Mom, what's the matter with you? Why do you care? It's magic, it's totally amazing.

-Cariño, I have to tell you something, I already knew all this.- I would be speechless for what he said, I could not say a word.- Your father told me everything but he also told me the danger of what they were going through and I worry that something could happen to you, now I'm worried too.

I was not surprised by my father's description, when he was nine years old and Alex eight asked Mom why we didn't have a father like the other children, she told us that we had different parents and that mine met him on his vacations in Britain, Alex's dad didn't say much.

-He was referring to the Magic War, I assure Mrs. Wilson that she has nothing to worry about once they have finished and there is no danger to her son, I assure her she will be safe and protected.- said the subject , looking at mom with a sympathetic look.

-Alan, you are always supported by whatever you want and you will be your decision so you decide, do you want to go to that school? -

I didn't think about it for a second when I nodded quickly, I doubted she expected another answer, she knew me very well, after all she was my mother.

\- With that it is solved, if it seems to you well I will come tomorrow to take them to the magic market of the area so that they get the necessary galleons to buy the school supplies, the uniform and other necessary things, if you have any questions about the items you need to consult the letter of acceptance there is everything. Once he obtained the money, we arrived in Great Britain through the Flu Network and there we bought everything necessary, he stays in the dripping cauldron before the start of classes because the Network cannot transport very large things and school supplies are Too many, if that seems good to your mother.

Our first stop was in a building behind an alley that Gringotts left on a sign above the door and in smaller letters under the name they said "United State Branch". Among the most horrible and incredible things I could imagine, expensive wrinkled and feasible faces, incredibly long ears and were extremely small, I thought of all the supernatural creatures I knew from my books to try to guess what they were, we concluded that they were dwarfs as in The Lord of the Rings and I asked Mr. Mungst if he was like that, he laughed as he answered.

-No Alan, they are elves, the dwarves are in Norway, they do not disperse much unlike the elves.

That confused me, the leprechauns were green or that I thought since it is obvious that not really. We arrived at the desk at the end of the corridor, my mother and Mr. Mungst talked to the leprechaun that was there, I didn't pay attention just looking fascinated at the creature in front of me. Before I realized the two adults by my side had already finished and apparently I had an account opened in this bank, I had a bag full of coins, they were the galleons we talked about before, mom kept my key vault

We headed to a building two blocks from the bank where we used the Red Flu was nothing I could have imagined, it was a chimney! Of all the things that could be, it was a chimney, I thought it would be a kind of corridors with doors that connected to different parts of the world or something like that, but now that I think about it, as I seriously imagine extremely difficult to orient and it would take a long time to go from one door to another, it would not be a good design. I also extended because things could not happen through it, since the chimneys were too small, only one person would fit and if you carried a large box or something similar it could not enter it.

Our first stop was a place called Flourish & Blotts which was a bookstore full to the roof of the book, suppose we buy only those who announce the letter that distracted me by seeing the other titles and reading the first pages of some, try to insist that He would let me buy others but they explained that they only brought the necessary money for the school supplies, I was not disappointed, I could come at another time and carry out everything that fit me and what I can achieve the money I brought.

We went to the building that was next to the bookstore called Madame Malkim, we were only there to be measured and prepared the robes, which in my humble opinion were the most ridiculous thing I saw after Mr. Mungst's "clothes". Another child also in the store, had glasses and normal clothes, I could not with him when he measured me was not close enough and when I finished the time, I was already leaving the place.

In the following stores we did not stop much, we bought a scale, glass bottles, a cauldron number two, ink pen and parchment, something that I could not help laughing at, what perhaps did not know the pens, pencils or paper directly? , as much as I was fascinated by magic, I wasn't sure if I was going to like this whole society of ... How to say it? People trapped in time?

We went through a magical animal shop but I didn't want to buy anything, I didn't like animals especially frogs, frogs, spiders, dogs, squirrels, and the list was much longer, in short no animal.

A business called Slug & Jigger that apparently were things for potions, I smashed my face against the glass to see inside, it was full of barrels with weird things inside, pot boats and much more unfortunately we had to continue.

The last place I was to get my wand, the place where we went called Ollivander's and inside there was only a counter and behind this miles of small boxes piled up to the ceiling, I was beginning to think that piling things up to the ceiling is A kind tradition here. Behind a group of boxes came an old man.

-Welcome to Ollivander's, if you give me a moment I will attend you right away.

-Good afternoon Mr. Ollivander, I brought this guy from the United States so he can attend Hogwarts.- Mr. Mungs said

-From United States? That's unusual Mr. Mungst, why wouldn't he go to Ilvermorny? - I question the man with the name of the store, while he took out several boxes of the different batteries.

-The child's conditions are special, when we are having a cup I will explain.

Suppose that since Mr. Mungst took many children who did not know about magic, the two must see each other very often, it is not uncommon for them to be friends.

The old man approached the counter and left five boxes along it.

-Take, try this one- Mr. Ollivander took out the lid of a box and I handed the wand, I held it without knowing what should happen, Mr. Mungst gave me a signal to shake it, when I did it he shot off of my hand and collide with the boxes at the back of the store.

-Are you supposed to do that? - I asked for.

-No, but it's not uncommon for it to happen so don't be alarmed.- Ollivander continued while preparing another box.

-What are they made of? Are they just wood?

-No boy, no, the wands are composed of a core and the wood of the outside, but the process to create them is very complex.- I give myself another and this time it did not fly in a straight direction but it shot to the ceiling and the tip I'm stuck there.- Then I pick it up.

-What are the cores? Can they be done with other things besides wood?

-You are a very curious child, a long time ago that nobody was so interested in my work. If when you finish Hogwarts you want to dedicate yourself to the business of making wands, you can look for me, getting students today is very difficult.- Mr. Ollivander smiled kindly.

-I doubt sir, I just want to know, magic is something incredible that was only in my books but now that I have the front I want to know and have everything.

-It's a shame. Returning to your questions, the cores are materials extracted from magical creatures, such as phoenix feather or unicorn hair, these give the wand power, while the wood cannot be from any tree, it has to be one that has magical qualities and I do not know if it is possible to make wands with other material that is not wood but there is no lack of manufacturers who are experimenting to discover more things.- everything that while I narrowed the third variety, I held it a bit hesitant but the agitation, to Benefit three times did not go very far but if it hit my face and that hurt a lot, the three adults laughed in murmurs and I blushed in shame.

Mom picked up the wand from the floor and handed it to Ollivander while he took the fourth, and I hope last, wand. I pulled her away from my face, the agitation waiting for the worst but instead of any other disaster from the tip of it came out yellow sparks.

-This is, fir wood with phoenix tail core, 11 3/4, reasonably flexible. I give you some advice that I give everyone, young man, take care of his wand because he will learn from her and she from you, remember that she chose you, not you her.

With that matter over we left Ollivander's and headed to the Leaky Cauldron to leave everything ready to go to Hogwarts in a week.

Already in my room of the Dripping Cauldron, I left everything that did not interest me on the floor and just left the book in bed ready to start reading, but I noticed Mom's worried look.

-Mama, what's up? - asked.

-It's nothing Alan, it's just that I think about how I will miss you when you're at Hogwarts.

-If you don't want me to go, stop ... -I couldn't finish because she interrupted me.

-No honey, no, I will always support you in whatever you want and if it is your decision to go and study magic I will not interfere in it.

-Thank you mom- when I finished I approached her and gave her a hug that I wanted her not to finish

He hugged me back with such force that he sent me a romper the ribs. I still don't know what I'm going to tell your brother.

My expression became bitter- he won't even realize I'm not, he never pays attention to anything-

I was talking to Mom for a few more minutes until she had to leave in order to pick up Alex from school. I would read all the books we had bought and planned to finish them today, so I have to stay up all night.

* * *

There ends the first chapter, this is my first story so I don't expect it to be a work of art or anything like that, but I think I look good.

I hope I have presented well the personalities of the characters and their opinion about the others. I also hope to have presented well my opinion about the literal universes that, when they unravel magic in a current period of time, they always separate the worlds so much that the whole saga could have been made in the middle ages and there would be no change at all of the plot . I plan to involve both modern and magical elements in this story.

To be clear, Alex is a demigod and the younger brother, while Alan is the eldest son of a magician and his mother. And to leave him healed from the beginning Alan will not be slytherin or gryffindor.

I will also start slowly with Alex's experiences at Hogwarts and then jump into his relationship with half-blood.

I do not promise to be consistent with the rise of episodes since I am very busy but I will do what I can.

I am thinking of including elements of other literary sagas, such as the rings of power of The Lord of the Rings and if you have any suggestions you can, if you want, leave it in the reviews.

I appreciate any criticism, both negative and positive.

One more thing: anyone who reads this story and wants can make their own version of it, I am a novice and mediocre writer so I have no doubt that he finds other people more experienced than me who can make a better version.


	3. We finally arrived at Hogwarts

**I clarify again that this story was written in Spanish and later passed to English through Google translator, so I apologize for any mistake that grammar may have or if the text cannot be easily understood.**

* * *

The day had already come when I would have to go to Hogwarts, mama, me and Mr. Mungst were leaving the dripping cauldron to go to a train station, as Mr. Mungst would have to go through platform 9 3/4 in the one that would take me to the Hogwarts Exprest, a train, and from there to school.

I am not going to lie, I was more than excited, not only because I could go to school and learn to do magic since I could not do it outside of it, and I already finished reading the books we bought, but as I said before I couldn't do magic outside of school.

Already inside the train station Mr. Mungst guided us to a column between platforms 9 and 10, in front of us walked a family of redheads who had crossed the wall !, a smile spread across my face, I wanted to know how to do that and be able to go through my room directly to the bathroom.

-It is very easy just relax and walk straight to the column, nothing bad will happen to you- Mr. Mungst had said before doing the indicated thing and seeing it disappear between the bricks.

My mother held my shoulder and guided me to the front, I closed my eyes and breathed, I was not afraid, since I entered this world of magic all I felt with everything I saw was amazement and excitement to learn, the days of waiting in the dripping cauldron were years.

Before I knew it, I had already crossed the column and now I was on a single platform where many people dressed in robes like those of Mr. Mungst and people dressed in normal clothes were with their children. They touched my shoulder, I recognized immediately that it was my mother without the need to turn around.

\- You have everything, isn't it? The books? Clothes? The ... - Mom started to list but I interrupted.

\- Yes mom, I have everything, I never forget anything - she just smiled at me.

\- Mrs. Wilson, young Alan, the train will leave the station in ten minutes, I recommend you hurry up and get a cabin - that was Mr. Mungst.

Mom helped me carry the trunk with all my things, I walked a little too fast, so much that I almost collided with a lady ... wait, I withdraw what was said, I was a man alone who was on his back and his hair too long, smooth and blond confused. When he turned around he looked at me with an expression of disgust and pulled his cloak coolly away from me to get away. Already at the door of the train mama bent down and looked at me.

-Please take care, don't get in trouble.-

-I'm not Alex, mom, I'm not going to do anything wrong.

-Do you have your cell phone? Call me every day. - She kept quiet for a few seconds before hugging me tightly, I hugged her back. In the distance the whistle was heard indicating that I should hurry up and go up.- Go and enjoy, my little wizard.

Just open it for a moment and enter the anxious train.

* * *

Getting a cabin that was not occupied was more difficult than I thought, not that I bothered you to share with other children, the problem was that they were completely full with no space for more people. Luckily and patiently I found one in which there was only one person, it was a girl, she had her feet on the whole seat without leaving space for another person.

-Sorry for bothering, there are almost no booths, does it bother you if I stay here?

-Not at all, in fact I was already bored of being alone, I am Marie Allard, a pleasure.-she said as I pointed to the seat on the opposite side of the cabin.

I raised an eyebrow when I heard the French name and didn't notice a proper accent for him (not that I know what a French accent is like to know it), I sat in front of her.

-Alan Wilson, it's also a pleasure- I said while extending his hand.

-Hello Alan, are you been nesting? Isn't that right? - I ask while shaking hands is a greeting.

-What do I give up? The accent or the name?

-Both, why do you come to Hogwarts instead of Ilvermorny? Mama told me that school is in the United States.

-It's because I was born in Britain during my mother's vacation- I replied

\- Well, you are luckier than many children in your country, you are going to attend the best magic school in the world or so my brother said - before I can answer she continued with a question - You are a Muggle born, aren't you? You have one clothes.

Bitter the expression by remembering everything Mr. Mungst had taught me about magical society and its racism. - Any problem if it were?

-No, it was just an observation, they wear very ridiculous things.

-For me you dress like clowns and answering your question, I am not a Muggle born, I am a mestizo.

-Great! Then it is not the first time you hear of magic.

-Actually if it's the first time and I still can't believe it, I want to learn everything, especially how to go through walls like in the station column.

-If you liked me then you will like the enchantment class, my brother told me that this is where you learn those things. I, on the other hand, prefer the herbology and flight class. What do you prefer?

-I'm not sure, if what you said is true then I would like the enchantment class and maybe potions but I definitely will not like history of magic, in my previous school I never liked my history class ... too many dates to remember .

-My brother says that the Magic History teacher is the worst teacher in the whole school but that his class would sleep if he was tired.

-How is the worst if you can sleep in your schedule?

-I don't know, when I asked him, he just looked at me with an expression of evil and said "I won't ruin your surprise" - he said it while trying to imitate the same expression that his brother used and raised his hands dramatically.

-It seems that your brother told you a lot about Hogwarts, did he tell you how he is? I know it is a very large castle but nothing more.

\- I also asked him the same thing but in addition to the Houses and the classes he did not tell me anything else, he always says that the majesty of the school has to be seen by oneself. I never understood

Before I can continue the conversation, a woman craves with a candy cart to knock on the door.

-Good day little ones, they like to buy some candy, another child bought a lot of cabins behind but I still have a lot.

I didn't have many galleons since most used them to buy the supplies and I didn't know if the ones I had would reach for much. Suddenly Marie spoke in a slightly loud voice.

-It's true, you should never have eaten the Dragees or the chocolate frogs! You have to try it. I will buy four pairs of each one.- said the latter to the woman in the cart.

The woman just muttered something about "these spoiled children today" and gave Marie the candy, she to pay for it takes out of her bag a little box, took from inside Barios galleons and handed them to the lady.

-Take, they are Dragees of all flavors and a chocolate frog, they are the best sweets in the whole world ... as long as you don't touch a mucus dragee or something similar.

I looked at her for a moment thinking it was a joke but she looked at me with a face, which although exaggerated, very serious.

-They can't be of all flavors, can they? - I asked a little insecure about the last thing she said.

He kept looking at me with that serious face, I took the box and took out a few dragees with many colors. The one I ate was a brush with brown spots.

-It tastes like chocolate cake! - I said excitedly, I threw all the contents of the box into my seat and began to separate all those that had the same colors.

-You are lucky, the first one I ate, I knew wood. - While I speak I take one of its boxes to start eating.- Doing that will not work for you, they may seem alike, but their flavors are completely different, there is never the same flavor in a box.

Take one of the dragees I separated, willing to approve your statement, I immediately regretted it.

-This is from ... dog hair? I am not sure.- This time I was not as happy as with the first one.

My roommate just laughed at me while she took a dragee to her mouth and spit it a second later.

-Glass. I did not know that it existed, I better leave them for later, I do not feel like eating one with earthy flavor. - She closed the box she had and kept it next to the others in the bag from which I take out the box of galleons.

\- Why so many?

\- They do not sell them at school and only the third year they can go to a town near the school, I can sell these and win some galleons or some magical object that the parents of pure-blooded children give them.

While she was talking I was taking one of the things she called chocolate frogs, when I opened the package a frog literally jumped out of chocolate and crashed into my face. For a moment I wondered why magical things like to jump into my face.

Marie was laughing very hard at my misfortune. I took the frog stuck to my right eye and watched it, it was moving slightly while holding it by one leg, the desire to eat it left my body, it seemed as if I was alive.

-Don't be afraid, they are not real frogs, they are only animated.

-Even so disgusting or nauseous, do you want it? - She took it from my hand and started eating it.

-The chocolate frogs come with a chrome, they show some famous wizard. Which one did I touch you?

Tilt your head to look at the box - says Falco Aesalon, who is it?

-It's the first known animagus, I already have that one- he talked while chewing the chocolate frog, it seemed that the remains of the leg were still moving in his hand.

-What is an animagus? - Ask anxiously to know more about the magical world.

-An animagus is a magician who can transform at will into an animal and still preserve the intelligence and useful life of his human form- it did not seem that he was explaining it rather by reciting the phrase that he should have heard from somewhere.

-That is incredible! Do they teach it at Hogwarts?

-I'm not sure, my grandmother was an animagus but she did not go to Hogwarts, she told me that to be an animagus you have to do a lot of things and it is very difficult, besides you cannot choose which animal you become, I do not want to make so much effort to then you can only transform into an ant or something even more disappointing.

-Even so it would be amazing, you could spy on other people while you're an ant, nobody pays attention to them.- she seemed to consider what I said.

-Yes, but for that same reason we step on them all the time and nobody notices, I would not like to end up on foot.

-You could be another type of animal, you said you don't know what animal you will become, how about an animal that flies?

-Falco could be transformed into a hawk, but the animals that become flying animals are rare, even more rare are those that become weights and stuff. But it would be amazing to be able to fly or breathe underwater like a fish.

We continued talking for a long time going from topic to topic, first it was in which animal you would like to become, I said anyone who flies, she said a cat (to be able to sleep all day and not be able to tell her anything). Then she showed me a spell to make her eyes shine, I asked her to teach me and twenty minutes to do it right. When I was saying that I would like to turn my history teacher into a worm she said that we were already arriving and that we should change to school uniforms, I will be honest and say that I was struggling to get mine and even more to To be able to walk with him, every time I took a step I stepped on the tunic that reached the ground, tripping me and almost falling ... all the time.

* * *

When we were getting off the train I heard someone indicate that the first years had to go in votes, the idea did not get me excited but I was not terrified, we would see if I liked the experience.

I turned around to follow the voice and go to the boats and freeze at that moment, that man was the biggest one ever seen, I think he is about two meters. Marie was close to me, I leaned in and whispered - Are all wizards that big?

They just laughed and said - not he must be half giant or descendant of one, he is not taller, dad has an employee who also has giant blood and is four meters tall.

Swallow, I should be amazed but thinking and seeing such tall people was a bit intimidating.

Marie and I boarded a boat with another child, he seemed very shy so we did not talk but when we started to see the castle from where we were the three we exhaled that almost left our lungs.

-My brother was right - Marie said, I ignored her just to lean a little closer than I almost fell off the boat.

* * *

Inside the castle is much more impressive than from the outside, the place looked bigger than it looked and the best thing was the paintings that moved and greeted. What almost made my heart run out of my mouth were the ghosts, I remembered the many fantasy novels and in them the ghosts were always violent creatures that lurked in houses or roads, but these were very kind greet some and Two of them said they expected to see us in their homes, they may be friendly but sleeping next to one of them was something he definitely didn't want to do.

We reached the end of the stairs where a somewhat older woman spoke to us and explained the function of the Hogwarts houses for those born in Muggle who do not know (I knew it by reading the textbooks), after the interruption of a boy I take his toad, we enter the great hall.

I was beginning to believe that I would be amazed even by the school cleaning cabinets, the great hall was so large that four huge tables and more could fit. We stood in front of the teachers' table and started calling each one to find out which house we belonged to, but I was almost sure which one it was.

* * *

**and a new chapter, I hope that the one who is reading this likes it and if so I could comment on the reviews if he likes it, I just want to know if people are liking what I write (it's a nice feeling)**

**I left in the previous chapter (I think) that I planned to introduce an element of other franchises into history, and as a recent mind I read until the third book of THE WITCHER I thought about including the signs used by witchers in that saga.**

**This concludes the author's comments, thanks for reading.**


End file.
